


Online Lover

by groovybird



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cockwarming, Established Relationship, F/M, Gamer Sm3x, Light Bondage, Online Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird
Summary: You originally met Idia through game streaming and considered him nothing more than a sub to your growing following. Eventually the stream interactions turned into DMs, the DMs turned into texts, and the texts led to a very shy and awkward date that ended in you asking to meet again. Almost a year into your relationship with the firey haired gamer, you realized he's a bit more kinky than he lets on. Maybe.[ Idia Shroud/Reader ]
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Online Lover

**Author's Note:**

> There are lots of fics where Idia is on the receiving end of gaming torture, so maybe this time the reader should be. You know, for science.

You exhaled deeply and squirmed a bit in Idia's lap, burying your face deeper into his neck to stop yourself from moaning. The warmth from his hair was making the room almost too hot for you, as your body was already heated up to the max.

Currently your boyfriend was playing a heated match in League of Magicians and was casually leaned back in his chair, arms wrapped around you but holding on to his controller as his eyes stayed glued to the screen before him. His length was nestled almost painfully snug within you and a vibrating cockring was at work buzzing away on your sensitive clit. To say that the pants he was wearing would need a good wash after this would be an understatement, as you were currently wetter than Kalim's Oasis Maker. Thankfully he had draped a towel on his nice gaming chair before beginning your torture.

"Mmm, Idia please, please let me cum..." you mumbled pitifully and quietly against his neck trying not to let his headset pick up your pathetic request. He just continued to smash away at his controller. Had your hands not been tied behind your back with the school tie Idia never wore, you'd have smacked the plastic out of his hands and taken control yourself. No matter how delicious the vibrations felt against you, they just weren't enough to send you over the edge. In fact at this point they were sending you into almost uncomfortable overstimulation and you shifted upwards a bit to lessen the vibrations. Your boyfriend let you have less than a moment of rest as he used the weight and position of his arms to drive your thighs back down onto him, all while still tapping away at the controller. The slight movement in you made you sigh, god you needed more. Just a bit of friction and maybe you could cum, just maybe. If only you hadn't pissed him off.

You decided to take a different approach than begging this time, pressing your lips to Idia's neck in a vain attempt to turn the tables and rocking your hips to grind against him. If you couldn't get him to give you what you wanted, you'd have to make him want it too. Your plan slightly worked, as you felt him buck his hips up a bit. You let out a soft moan and went back to grinding against him, pressing your lips to his neck and half exposed shoulder. He'd taken off his hoodie early into this adventure, leaving him in his half taken off sweats and tank top. You felt his arms tense around you before loosening them, letting you finally move away from the vibrator. You moved your hips so that he was almost all the way out of you and slid back down quickly.

"F-fuck..." he whispered, clearly having lost his composure from earlier. He let you continue to ride him for a few thrusts before locking his arms back into place, choosing to smash the controller instead of you. You dropped your head against his shoulder hard and groaned loudly. You didn't care if his teammates heard him anymore.

"Idia you son of a-"

The League victory music played as Idia tore his headphones off, the bluetooth connection disrupted. You heard the controller smack against something on the floor and you nearly screamed as you felt his hands on your hips lifting you up and bringing you back down harshly against him.

"Why cant you be good?" he asked, slamming into you again as his sharp teeth grazed your ear. "This is what happens when you blow me so hard I lose the game. This is punishment, you know."

You moaned an incomprehensible "I'm sorry" as he continued to fuck you senseless. Yeah, all this because you decided to pull a surprise blowjob during a match. How were you supposed to know he was competing in the prelims? He'd let you please him during other games before, no problem.

"You didn't even apologze," he said, reaching up to yank your hair down and press your lips to his. You moaned into the kiss and mumbled another apology that he surely couldn't understand. All that teasing from earlier had really worked you up and you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to orgasm with each thrust.

He reached behind you and pulled on the tie, letting your slightly sore arms and hands free. They immediately flew up to his hair, tangling themselves there as he kissed down your chest, hands groping roughly at your breasts between thrusts.

"A-ah I'm sorry I made you lose the game I-Idia...." you moaned, head thrown back as you felt yourself tighten up around him. "I p-promise I won't do it again, I-I swear." You could feel the drool sliding out the side of your mouth, you probably looked a mess.

Idia groaned against your chest, running his hands along your back and pulling you down against him. You could feel his thrusts getting sloppier. Clearly having you on him during a match had worked him up too.

"Mmm please...can I cum now?" you asked, clawing against his tank top for dear life. You could feel the coil in your stomach about to snap.

Idia didn't answer but instead began to thrust harder and yanked you closer before silencing your moans with a kiss. That was all it took for you to come undone, moaning into his mouth as your walls tightened around him. A few more thrusts and you felt his release fill you as he groaned.

Your lips disconnected and you panted heavily, chest rising as the vibrator continued to buzz between your legs. Idia lifted you off him gently and set you back down on his thighs, reaching down to turn off and remove the cockring. He threw it on a pile of clothes on the floor and inclined his chair all the way down to lay there, pulling you against him. He pressed a small kiss to your forehead.

"Sorry if that hurt..." he whispered. "I didn't think the game would last as long as it did..."

You laughed and laid your head on his chest.

"Seriously? Now you're apologizing to me? It was getting a little uncomfortable there for a second but....I won't lie and say it didn't get me worked up. It usually takes me longer to cum. Maybe you should punish me more often ~" you winked, causing Idia's face to heat up. You could see your favorite pink tinge starting to blossom at the tips of his hair.

"Don't say that (y/n)....I uh....that's just mean..."

"Ah Idia you're so hot and cold," you huffed and began to twirl a strand of his pink hair between your fingers. You looked into his golden eyes and smiled. "I like when you're honest about how you feel. I'm really sorry I made you lose that match, I didn't know it was a preliminary one. I bet the tournament was gonna be a lot of fun for you. I promise next time I blow you during a game I'll make sure it doesn't need all your concentration."

Idia was back to being a blushy mess, all traces of being sexy and commanding gone.

"God I hate talking about stuff like this..."

"Fine I'll change the subject: your chair can really take a beating. You should get me one for our anniversary. I didn't even hear it squeak once."

Idia just covered his face with the hand that wasn't holding you, hair absolutely flaming.

You giggled and wrapped your arms around him. 

"So can we um...go another round? This time without the vibrator?" you asked, removing your hand and pressing your lips to his blushing face. "Gotta really test out the chair before I decide if it's the gift I want, you know?"


End file.
